1. Field
One embodiment of the invention relates to an information processing apparatus having a resume function and a resume control method.
2. Description of the Related Art
An information processing apparatus, such as a personal computer, has a resume function of restoring the system of the apparatus from a non-work state (suspended state) to a condition as was immediately before power is turned off. The resume function is implemented by a scheduler provided in the information processing apparatus.
Various techniques have been proposed in relation to the resume function. For example, Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 10-63362 proposes a technique, which allows the user to designate a resume factor for each of programs and performs resume processing based on a table showing the correspondence between a program and a resume factor.
In general, when the resume function is implemented by a scheduler, a real time clock (RTC) provided in the information processing apparatus as standard equipment is used. However, if the RTC is used, the starting time of the resume processing of a specific purpose cannot be managed.